


A Promise

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [16]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/F, Hair-pulling, Heartbreak, Lesbian Sex, Love, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Joan and Jodie can't keep their hands off each other once Joan is declared Top Dog. Joan has an important question to ask Jodie, and Vera proves to make things difficult for the couple yet again.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri
Series: Acquiescence [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Pure adrenaline charged through Joan’s body as she and Jodie walked briskly down the corridor towards Joan’s unit. Joan kept a firm grip on the back of Jodie’s neck, smirking devilishly at the shocked looks still permeating on the other women’s faces. “You have no idea how sexy you were out there Joan. You looked so powerful...I’ve missed seeing you like that,” Jodie said quietly as her nipples hardened under her shirt. Joan’s cunt tightened as Jodie’s voice tempted her more animalistic desires. “Joan, you’re shaking. Are you okay?” Jodie whispered as she felt the older woman’s fingers tremble against the nape of her neck. “I’ve never felt better my darling. But I need you, and I need you now,” she growled seductively under her breath as she dug her fingernails into Jodie’s skin. Jodie sighed as quiet fragments of an aching moan escaped her lips; a warm and throbbing desire washing through her core. “Yes Mistress,” she whispered breathlessly. Joan inhaled sharply as they turned into her unit. Tina Mercado and Kim Chang were loitering by the bars, looking expectantly at Joan. “We’ll talk later. In the meantime, see to it that we are not disturbed,” Joan instructed. Tina jutted her chin forward in acknowledgement, and smirked as she watched Joan and Jodie disappear into the cell.

Joan’s eyes rolled over Jodie’s body, staring hungrily at her sweet girl. Jodie quickly unzipped her hoodie and tossed it aside as she watched Joan’s chest heave with a visceral desire coursing through her veins. Joan backed Jodie into the wall as she kissed her aggressively, eager to consume the girl for everything she was worth. Jodie moaned softly as Joan bit down on her bottom lip; thrusting her tongue inside Jodie’s mouth and squeezing her breasts. Joan grabbed the neckline of Jodie’s shirt and ripped it all the way down to the bottom of the garment. Jodie giggled in excitement as she heard the sounds of cheap fabric tearing. “God you’re strong,” Jodie teased as she shook herself out of the sleeves, baring her shoulders to the older woman. Unable to resist, Joan bit down on Jodie’s collarbone, her clit throbbing as Jodie squealed in pain. “Oh Joan, I’ve missed you taking me like this,” Jodie whispered shakily as Joan reached behind the younger woman to unhook her bra. “Let me fuck you my darling,” Joan murmured desperately as she sank her teeth into Jodie’s neck, sucking at her soft skin as she grasping her breasts roughly. “Give it to me like you used to,” Jodie whispered playfully as she yanked Joan’s low ponytail back, forcing the older woman to meet her gaze. Joan cocked her eyebrow, surprised at her sweet lover’s courage. “Bad girl,” Joan snarled as she grabbed the swell of Jodie’s breast and spanked her nipple. Jodie whimpered from the sting, feeling butterflies in her stomach as the dominant woman she’d been aching for came to life. “You will touch me only when I tell you to. Is that understood?” she husked. “Yes Ms. Ferguson,” Jodie gasped in response. “Very good,” Joan drawled as she pressed her body into Jodie’s, pinning her against the wall. 

“Spread your legs,” she commanded. Jodie widened her stance and sighed as Joan pushed her thigh between Jodie’s and slammed her wrists against the wall. Joan crashed her lips into Jodie’s, forcing her tongue into the younger woman’s mouth as she dragged her fingernails down Jodie’s neck, shoulder, and forearm. “Mmm…” Jodie stammered as she sucked Joan’s tongue. Joan cupped Jodie’s breasts, running her thumb over her nipples, and coaxing them to harden even more. She slowly caressed Jodie’s cunt with her thigh, smirking to herself as Jodie’s hips responded in kind, slowly rocking and rubbing against the older woman. 

“Oh God, spank me. Please…” Jodie gasped as Joan pinched down on her nipples. Joan grinned devilishly and circled her tongue around Jodie’s rosy peak. “Let me hear you beg for it darling,” she purred. “Please Mistress, I need your discipline…I’m aching for it,” Jodie begged. Joan grabbed Jodie’s hips and turned her around as she rested her palm on the concrete wall to protect Jodie’s cheek. She pressed her body into Jodie’s back as she kissed her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. The raven-haired woman shoved her hand into Jodie’s knickers and parted her divide, biting her lip and closing her eyes as she felt Jodie’s warm wetness coating her fingertips as she pressed into her slit. “Needy girl,” she growled as she pushed her fingers into Jodie’s mouth, forcing her to taste herself. Her breath hitched as she watched Jodie’s cheeks hollow while she sucked Joan’s fingers obediently. “Put your hands on the wall,” Joan instructed as she ripped Jodie’s pants and knickers down. Jodie rested her hands on the cold concrete and arched her back as Joan gave her arse a hard smack. “Oh…” Jodie moaned as her skin flushed from the impact of Joan’s strong hand. Joan spanked her again, her own cunt glistening with need as she admired Jodie’s naked form. Joan grabbed a fistful of Jodie’s hair and led her to the bed, sitting down and guiding Jodie’s cheek to her lap. “How hard do you want it?” she purred as she lightly caressed Jodie’s arse. “Hard. I’ve missed this,” Jodie whispered. Joan gently tucked Jodie’s hair behind her ear and slowly ran her hand down her back and over the curve of her hip. “I love you my angel,” she whispered sensually as she smacked the younger woman. Jodie lifted her hips to Joan’s touch, whimpering sweetly as Joan spanked her. “Such an obedient girl you are…” Joan drawled as she brought her hand down on Jodie’s arse again and again. “Thank you Mistress,” Jodie squealed as Joan trailed her elegant fingers along the back of her thighs. “More?” Joan whispered. Jodie nodded and smiled, “a little,” she replied. Joan spanked her a few more times, her cunt tightening at every high pitched moan Jodie would give her.

“Get up,” Joan said quietly. Jodie quickly sat up and watched Joan stand up to her full height. Joan pressed her hand to Jodie’s chest, guiding her to lie down on the bed. The Russian woman pulled her sweater over her head and unhooked her bra. She folded the sweater and placed it on the desk. Jodie watched lustfully as the older woman undressed, amazed at the way her porcelain skin glowed in the usually unforgiving light of the cell. “You’re so beautiful,” Jodie whispered as she watched Joan slowly pull her teal pants down to her ankles, stepping out of them and pushing them aside with her foot. She took off her socks one at a time, folding them together. “Wait,” Jodie said as she watched Joan slip her fingers into her panties. “What is it my angel?” Joan asked softly. Jodie bit her lip and smiled, “turn around for me?” she asked shyly. Joan chuckled and turned around, slowly sliding her knickers down over the curve of her voluptuous ass. “My god…” Jodie muttered under her breath, admiring Joan’s body. Joan released her hair from the ponytail and gave it a quick tousle before turning around to meet Jodie’s gaze. 

Joan laid on top of Jodie, kissing her deeply as she felt Jodie arch her hips; her mound brushing up against Joan’s belly. Jodie caressed Joan’s cheek and pulled away from the kiss. “Do you know how irresistible you looked out in the yard?” she whispered. Joan smirked and cupped Jodie’s mound, biting her lip as her touch elicited a soft moan from the girl. “No. Why don’t you tell me? And don’t mumble my darling…” she teased as she drew her fingers up and down Jodie’s soaked divide. “Mmm…” Jodie stammered as the older woman teased her. “You just looked so  _ tall _ ...and powerful...and-oh!” Jodie moaned as Joan eased two of her fingers inside her sodden entrance. Joan breathed heavily as she fucked Jodie, pumping her fingers hard as Jodie struggled to speak. “The women cheering for you...the way you stared them down into submission...oh god...everything about you just...mmm...commanded authority,” Jodie gasped as Joan pressed a third finger inside. “You’re attracted to power Jodie...that’s always been endearing to me,” Joan purred as she lowered herself and pressed her lips to Jodie’s swollen clit. Joan fucked her deeply as she devoured her sweet girl, licking every glistening drop of her arousal and stretching her tight cunt. “Oh god, I’m going to come!” Jodie trembled as her body began to tense. Joan swiftly stopped her ministrations, pulling out and licking her lips. “Wha-why did you stop?” Jodie asked breathlessly. Joan straddled her hips and grabbed Jodie’s hand, guiding it between her thighs. She spanked Jodie’s breast and grinned mischievously, “you will come when I tell you to. After all, do you not think it’s appropriate for you to service your new Top Dog first?” Joan taunted. “Yes Ms. Ferguson,” Jodie replied with a grin as she circled Joan’s clit. Joan laid back down, her breasts pressing into Jodie’s as she nipped and sucked at her neck. “I want you inside of me, and I expect instant obedience,” she husked before biting the soft flesh of Jodie’s arm. “Fuck!” Jodie whimpered. “Yes Mistress,” she stammered as she eased three fingers inside of Joan. Joan growled in pleasure as she bucked her hips, riding Jodie’s fingers as she ravished the smaller woman with her tongue and teeth. “Harder!” she demanded, gripping a fistful of Jodie’s hair in her hand and pulling it aggressively. “Oh…” Jodie stammered as she thrust harder, sighing as the essence of Joan’s arousal warmed her hand. Joan sat up and rocked her hips up and down, lowering her hand to stroke her clit as Jodie fucked her as hard as she could. “Come for me, my powerful Mistress,” Jodie said huskily, tapping into Joan’s need for dominance. “A little faster Jodie,” Joan mewled as she massaged her clit, bearing down on Jodie’s hand. Jodie quickened her thrusts and watched as the formidable woman above her fell apart; coming hard with a guttural moan. Panting, Joan sat and leaned against the concrete wall, wordlessly pulling Jodie’s hand. Jodie sat up and scooted her hips back to sit between Joan’s legs. Joan hooked her ankles around Jodie’s, prying her thighs open. She rested one hand on Jodie’s throat as she stroked her clit, massaging the aching nub and leaving love bites all over Jodie’s neck and shoulders. It didn’t take much time at all before Jodie was breathing hard, waves of anticipation rising in her core as Joan’s skillful hand brought her to the edge of orgasm. “Choke me,” Jodie gasped. Joan’s eyes widened as she slowed her forceful strokes. “My darling, are you sure?” Joan whispered tentatively. Jodie nodded desperately, “Yes. I trust you,” she whimpered. Joan tightened her grip around Jodie’s throat and rubbed her clit, keeping her gaze fixated on Jodie as she ran her hot tongue along the younger woman’s jawline. “Come for me like a good girl, hmm?” she whispered seductively. Jodie’s muscles tensed as her hips jerked. She came with a low moan, her voice barely audible under the suffocating grip of Joan’s hand. Joan released her hold as Jodie’s body relaxed. Jodie turned her head and pressed her lips to Joan’s, kissing her sweetly as she struggled to catch her breath. 

The lovers laid together, relaxing into each other’s warmth. Joan held Jodie close as the younger woman’s breathing steadied, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Joan smiled as her eyes welled with tears of gratitude. “I love you sweet girl,” she whispered as she felt Jodie’s chest slowly rise and fall in a consistent rhythm. Joan closed her eyes and buried her face in the curve of Jodie’s shoulder. 

Thirty minutes later, the women were rudely awakened by Ms. Bennett’s voice booming over the intercom system, instructing the prisoners in H block to get to their work detail. “Not now…” Jodie muttered as she stirred awake. Joan rubbed her eyes and watched as her young lover began finding her belongings, sleepily getting dressed. “Jodie wait...later this evening, Ms. Miles will come to collect you,” Joan said quietly. Jodie furrowed her brow in confusion. “What for?” she asked curiously. Joan stood up and smiled, pressing her lips to Jodie’s before answering the girl’s question. “I have a surprise for you,” Joan whispered. Jodie’s eyes lit up as she playfully shoved the older woman. “Why did you tell me that?! You know I can’t handle not knowing…” Jodie teased. Joan pulled the younger woman close and kissed the top of her head. “Well my dearest, I am afraid you will have to. Now get yourself to the kitchen,” Joan tutted as she gave Jodie’s arse a gentle squeeze. “Yes Ms. Ferguson,” Jodie rolled her eyes in jest as she left Joan’s cell, carefully closing the door behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

“They’re on their way,” Brenda said softly as Joan nodded, taking slow and quiet breaths. “Jesus Joan, I don’t think I’ve seen ya this torn up about anything,” Brenda observed. Joan offered a tiny smile as she stretched her neck to the side. “Just a little nervous is all,” she said softly. Brenda placed a comforting hand on the taller woman’s shoulder and stared insistently into her eyes. “She loves you Joan. She’s going to say yes. You know that, don’t ya?” she inquired. Joan nodded quickly as she breathed deeply, “I think I do. But I don’t...do well with uncertainty,” she admitted. “What’re you worried about?” Brenda pressed. Joan sighed and grinned sheepishly. “I don’t know exactly...what if it’s too soon? What if she isn’t ready?” she trailed. Brenda gripped Joan’s bicep and offered a friendly squeeze. “She’s ready. But if it so happened that she wasn’t, then you would accept that, and ask her again when she is,” she reassured. “Now, they’ll be here any minute so I’m going to make myself scarce, yeah?” Brenda said. Joan nodded and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, pulling her into a quick hug. “Thank you for helping me with this,” she said quietly. Brenda smiled and gave a single nod of acknowledgement, “you’ve got this,” she asserted before stepping into the darkness and crouching down. Joan glanced around the boiler room and sighed. The warm glow of the tiny candles Ms. Murphy and Ms. Smiles had smuggled in for her created some ambience, but it wasn’t even close to what Jodie deserved. 

\---

“Jodie?” Ms. Miles whispered softly as she gently shook her awake. “Mmm...hi Ms. Miles,” Jodie said lazily as she rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?” she yawned. “2am,” Linda replied with a smile. Jodie sat up and reached for her shoes as Linda placed her robe on the bed. “Where are we going?” she asked as she fumbled with her shoelaces. “You’ll see,” Linda replied. “I don’t get why this ‘surprise’ couldn’t wait until morning,” Jodie wondered as she stood up and wrapped the plush bathrobe around her body. Linda smiled to herself and gingerly tied Jodie’s robe shut for her. “Thanks,” Jodie smiled. “You aren’t even going to give me a  _ little _ hint?” she teased. “Nah. It’s a secret. Top Dog’s orders,” Linda winked mischievously. “Will I like it?” Jodie pressed as Linda led her out of the cell. Linda nodded thoughtfully as she stared into space. “I reckon you will,” she said, giving Jodie’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Now quit trying to be cute, I’m not telling you anything else,” Linda said with a playful scowl. The women walked the remainder of the short journey in silence, as Linda’s eyes wandered to the cameras she had moved earlier in the night, slightly paranoid she may have forgotten one. The women paused in front of the boiler room, and Jodie turned to look at Ms. Miles with a curious look in her eye. “Joan asked you to take me here?” she asked, as memories of Joan pouring candle wax over her breasts came to mind. She blushed as she wondered how much Ms. Murphy and Ms. Miles knew about their relationship. “Yeah. She’s in there, waiting for you,” Linda smiled. “Okay...thanks,” Jodie said slowly. She turned the doorknob and walked into the boiler room. She closed it behind her and looked around. In the darkness, Joan admired the soft orange glow that the candles gave to Jodie’s cheeks. 

“Hello my darling,” Joan said quietly as she stepped into the candlelight. Jodie smiled and walked over to the taller woman, welcoming Joan’s warm embrace. Joan kissed the top of Jodie’s head, and chuckled as Jodie stood on her tippy toes to meet her lips. Joan leaned down as Jodie kissed her sweetly. Joan curled her hand underneath her teal sleeve, trying to conceal the ring until that precise moment. Jodie caressed Joan’s cheek with her thumb as she admired the dancing flames surrounding them, the subtle aroma of beeswax permeating through the air. “This is really nice,” she whispered. Jodie trailed her hand over Joan’s breast as she wrapped her other arm around the taller woman’s waist. Joan bit her lip, trying to stifle a small laugh as she placed her hand over Jodie’s, slowly pulling it away from her chest. “I’m glad you like it my darling. But that’s not why I asked you here,” she chuckled as she held Jodie’s hand. She took a steady breath and her lips parted as her eyes met Jodie’s. “What’s going on?” Jodie asked slowly. “Is everything okay?” she asked with a hint of concern in her voice, caressing the back of Joan’s hand with her thumb in reassurance. She wasn’t used to seeing Joan look so nervous and unsure of herself. It was somewhat unsettling. “Yes my darling, everything is fine,” she whispered. 

“Jodie I…” she started, looking down at her feet.  _ Pull yourself together, _ she thought to herself. She inhaled sharply and blinked, meeting Jodie’s eyes. “My darling, I know the past few years have been...turbulent, to say the least. And yet somehow, you and I, we…” Joan trailed. Jodie tilted her head curiously as she watched Joan intently, unsure of what she was trying to say. Joan sighed and squeezed Jodie’s hand. “Through everything, you have always loved me, even when I didn’t deserve it. Especially when I didn’t deserve it,” Joan said quietly. “You’re the kindest woman I’ve ever met, and you’re so...smart, and beautiful, and...I cannot fathom how I got so lucky,” Joan smiled as a tear gathered in her eye. “You’re special. You’re the most important thing in my life Jodie,” she whispered as her heart began to beat faster. “I love you, my precious girl. This isn’t...exactly how I wanted to do this. But I couldn’t wait any longer,” Joan confessed as she lowered her knee to the ground. Jodie’s lips parted as Joan pulled a diamond ring from underneath her sleeve, and held it in front of her. “Jodie Spiteri. My darling. My angel. My love. Will you marry me?” Joan whispered as her eyes welled with tears. Jodie covered her face with her hands, and let out a quiet sob. Joan began to get nervous, her hands trembling as Jodie cried for a moment that felt like an eternity. Joan stood up and gently took Jodie’s wrists in her hands, anxiously searching Jodie’s eyes. Jodie sniffed and smiled sweetly as she nodded vigorously. “Yes Joan, of course I’ll marry you!” she said excitedly as she threw her arms around Joan’s neck and pulled her close. She kissed her deeply, and sighed as Joan held her tightly. “I love you my darling. So much,” Joan whispered as she peppered Jodie’s cheeks with gentle kisses, still wet from her tears. She took Jodie’s hand and slowly slid the simple and elegant ring on her finger. “I’m...sorry you won’t be able to wear it very much for awhile,” Joan said quietly. Jodie shook her head and giggled. “Joan, I don’t care about that. I’m just so happy to be with you,” Jodie said as she squeezed Joan’s hip. She trailed her finger along the waistband of Joan’s pants as the raven-haired woman laughed and pulled her hand away. “Not here,” she tutted. 

“Definitely not here love. Oh Christ,” Ms. Murphy groaned, her knees cracking as she stood up from her crouching position and stepped into the warm light. “Ms. Murphy, what are you doing here?” Jodie asked in surprise. Brenda grinned and passed a cell phone to Joan. “Well Jodie, your  _ fiance _ here wanted to make sure I captured the magical moment,” Brenda chuckled. “Thank you,” Joan said kindly as she accepted the phone. “Fiance, that’s...wow,” Jodie whispered in amazement as she gazed at the ring on her finger. “So when’s the wedding? I reckon Birdsworth can fashion a beautiful gown out of toilet paper for ya,” Brenda chuckled. Jodie sighed as she felt a wave of sadness settle in her chest. Joan lifted Jodie’s chin gently with her finger and offered a tiny smile. “Don’t worry my angel. It’s true that it will take some time before we’ll be married. But I think the south of France makes for a much more picturesque location for our nuptials than Wentworth, don’t you?” she said playfully. Jodie grinned and laced her fingers through Joan’s. “Right, I need to get you ladies back to your units,” Brenda said. Jodie nodded, slipping the ring off her finger and placing it carefully in the pocket of her robe. “Joan, you go first with Ms. Miles, and I’ll take Jodie back in a few,” Brenda instructed. “Alright,” Joan agreed. “Good night my beautiful girl,” Joan said quietly, kissing Jodie once more. “Good night my beautiful  _ fiance _ ,” Jodie said giddily. Joan’s cheeks flushed with warmth as she left, allowing Linda to escort her back to her cell. As they walked, Joan relayed the details of her proposal to the enthusiastic blonde woman. Linda inched the bars to Joan’s unit open just enough for her to slip inside, offering a friendly wave as Joan returned to her cell for the night. The raven-haired woman laid down in her bed, feeling hopeful and at peace. She sighed and enjoyed a quiet serenity that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She tucked her knees to her chest, curling up to get a few hours of sleep before the first count. She slipped her hand underneath her pillow, when her hand brushed something smooth. She lifted her pillow and chuckled to herself as she admired a pair of black leather gloves. She inhaled the familiar scent of the material, and began pulling one over her hand. She stopped as she felt a small piece of paper touch her fingertips. She pulled it out of the ring finger of the glove, and unfolded it to read the message, written in Brenda’s notorious messy handwriting. “Congratulations to the future Mrs! There’s more where these came from for ya” it read. Joan smiled and carefully tucked the gloves underneath her mattress for safekeeping. She closed her eyes, laying awake for a long while as fantasies of Jodie wearing a gorgeous white dress danced through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

“I got Ferguson for you Governor,” Mr. Stewart said plainly as Joan entered her old office. “Don’t sit,” Vera replied curtly to Joan. “That’ll be all Mr. Stewart,” Vera dismissed him. Mr. Stewart gave a single nod and left the office. “So is this the meeting where we plan how we’re going to work together for the benefit of the women?” Joan asked smugly. “No. This is the one where I suspend all your privileges,” Vera retorted. “On what grounds?” Joan challenged. Vera’s nostrils flared slightly as she tried to keep her composure. “I know it was you,” she stated plainly. Joan sighed and furrowed her brow, toying with her ex lover. “Hm. What’s the legal expression?

It’s...it’s on the tip of my  _ tongue _ . ‘Burden of proof’?” she taunted. “Take it up with the ombudsman,” Vera said, seething under her breath. “If you try anything, I will have you slotted. Indefinitely,” she tutted. Joan tilted her head, examining the younger woman’s face in curiosity. “You’re on notice. Mr. St-” she began. “Wait,” Joan said quietly, stepping towards Vera’s desk. “What?” Vera asked gravely. “Suspend my privileges all you like. I promise to do my best to keep the women in line, if you will grant one simple request,” Joan said slowly. “I don’t negotiate with prisoners,” Vera said as she crossed her arms. Joan raised her eyebrow and reached to touch Vera’s arm. The smaller woman flinched and stepped back. “There’s a spare cell in my unit. I want Jodie Spiteri moved there immediately. While it would be remarkably stupid for any of the women to go after her for associating with me, these women aren’t exactly revered for their intelligence,” Joan said. Vera pursed her lips and shook her head, “absolutely not,” she said firmly. “Why not?” Joan asked with a knowing glint in her eye. Vera stared her down, clenching her fists as Joan sat down and watched her former deputy. Vera circled the desk and leaned against it, crossing her arms in her feeble attempt to tower over the raven-haired woman before her. “Jodie is safe where she is. I will not give in to your demands, or your attempts to intimidate me Joan. You’re a prisoner now. You don’t get to make decisions like that,” she tutted. Joan stood up and moved close to Vera, placing her feet on either side of Vera’s. “You’re jealous, aren’t you my little  _ myshka _ ?” Joan taunted as she ran her finger along the curve of Vera’s jaw. “That’s ridiculous,” Vera scoffed, “and you don’t get to call me that anymore Prisoner Ferguson,” she spat. Joan ignored Vera and cupped her cheek in her hand. 

“You miss it, don’t you?” she whispered. Vera’s face hardened as she looked away. “Miss what?” she replied. Joan firmly grasped her face with a single hand, forcing Vera to look her in the eye. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Vera’s, gripping the back of her head so roughly that she scratched her scalp. Vera’s body stiffened at the unexpected gesture, but after she felt Joan’s tongue brush her bottom lip, her body relaxed as she uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around Joan’s neck and pull her close. She parted her lips, allowing Joan’s tongue into her mouth, sighing at the familiar way that Joan’s tongue would caress hers as she cradled her head in her strong hand. Vera reached for Joan’s other hand, and laced their fingers together. Joan pulled away with an audible breath, and rested her forehead against Vera’s. “I know you’re in love with me Vera. And I am truly sorry that those feelings cannot be reciprocated. I wished they could be, for a long time,” she whispered gently. Speechless, Vera pulled back and stared at her former lover. “Why did you kiss me?” she asked incredulously. Joan sighed, avoiding the question. “Vera, Jodie and I are engaged to be married,” she said quietly, watching Vera’s face fall. “As Governor of Wentworth, you are capable of performing the ceremony. I cannot, and do not expect you to do such a thing. That would be cruel,” Joan admitted. “But I implore you to move Jodie to my unit. She’s a vulnerable young woman Vera, and you know there are women here who would do nearly anything to see me fall. But Jodie’s blood will not pay for what I’ve done,” Joan said quietly. Vera clenched her fists in furious jealousy as her ears turned bright red. “You should have thought of that before you kissed her in front of everyone then, don’t you think?” Vera retorted, trying to quell the rage igniting in her chest. Joan narrowed her eyes and stared into Vera’s ocean blue irises. “If anything happens to Jodie, her blood will be on your hands as much as mine. I know you better than you think I do Vera. You wouldn’t be able to live with that,” Joan said quietly. Vera dug her fingernails into her palms as her eyes burned in fury. “Jodie stays where she is. Mr. Stewart!” she called. Joan flared her nostrils, spun on her heel, and left the Governor’s office, following Mr. Stewart back to her unit. “What’d you do to piss her off this time?” Jake inquired. Joan ignored the question as they walked briskly down the corridor. “I have a job for you Mr. Stewart,” she muttered under her breath.

\----

Vera settled into her bed, and turned out the lamp on her nightstand. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, before huffing in frustration at herself, and turning the lamp back on. She laid on her stomach and let her torso hang over the edge of the bed, as she lifted her blanket to check and make sure nothing was lurking underneath. She gasped in horror at the tiny critter, lying stiff on it’s back on her bedroom floor. Her bottom lip quivered as she jolted out of bed. She grabbed a broom from her supply closet, and gagged as she swept the dead rodent into the dustpan. Her breath caught as she noticed a piece of paper had been tied around the deceased mouse’s body. She closed her eyes tightly and took a breath before carefully picking up and unfolding the note. 

_ Jodie stays with me, malen’kaya myshka. _


End file.
